Skye (Cute)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" *"Hehe. Good evening. Hello beautiful." *"Hey, ___." *"Hey, _____. It feels nice to take walks at night. Hehehe." 'Chat' *"It's a nice night. It makes your beauty stand out." *"Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye." *"It must be fate, meeting on a fine night like this. Don't you agree?" *"Hehe. Your face is beautiful at night. You've gone bright red. Are you that pleased? That's so cute." *"Hehe. I think everyone around you is happy when you're happy. Your smile ha an amazing power. Hehehe." *'In front of the mansion:' "This mansion's... Mumble... From the second floor... No, from the front...." *'In front of the dig site: '"These digged items are... Hmmm... Mumble, mumble..." *'Near Vesta's:' "....Hmph.... If I take this road... Mumble, mumble..." *'On the main road: '"The bar's entrance is... to escape... Mumble, mumble.." *'On road near Turtle Pond:' "....If I take this path... without anyone seeing me... Mumble, mumble..." *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "It's a feather of love. I know you'll find a wonderful man. *'When shown your cat:' "Hehe. They're beautiful like you." *'When shown your cat (after married to Skye): '"Hehe. I think the animals have gotten used to me now." *'When shown your dog (after married to Skye):' "Uh... I'm still a little unused to it..." At the spring: *"Hehe. The spring at night is a mysterious place." *"It's like a scene from a love story on TV." 'Gift Reactions' *'Favorite Gift (when married to Skye):' "F-Finest Curry!! You are the perfect wife!" *'Loved:' "What a wonderful woman you are! Thank you..." *'Loved Gift (when married to Skye): '"Wow! Thank you very much. Thank you." *'Liked Gift:' "Hehe. Thank you." *'Liked Gift (when married to Skye):' "Hehe. Thank you. My beautiful beloved." *'Neutral Gift:' "Hehe. Thank you." *'Disliked Gift (when married to Skye):' "Hmm. Do you have some kind of problem with me?" *'Hated Gift (when married to Skye): '"Did I do something? If I did, I'm sorry." *'Horror Gift (when married to Skye):' "This is no joke, ___!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Hehe. Your kindness is greater than the sea to celebrate my birthday like this." *'Birthday Gift (when married to Skye):' "Hehe. A birthday present? I'm so happy!" *'When given jewelry:' "Hehe. They're beautiful like you." *'When given jewelry (when married to Skye): '"___, I appreciate your kindness." *'When given accessories (when married to Skye):' "Hehe. A present for me? Thank you." *'When given perfume (when married to Skye):' "For me? It smells like the great sea. I'll wear it every day." 'Heart Lines' Note: Skye's lines can be seen when talking to him on the screen with the Harvest Sprite Tree and spring. *'Yellow Heart:' "I like how quiet it is in the Forget-Me-Not Valley. Heheh." *'Orange Heart:' "I'm glad I came to Forget-Me-Not Valley. That's because I met you. You think I'm lying? I'm telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?" *'Red Heart:' "Hehe. Lately, I don't care about my work any more, now when I'm by your side." 'Marriage Lines' *'Before wedding:' "Hehe. It's not too long until the wedding... I'm the happiest man in the world. After all, you're a one-of-a-kind woman." *'Picking nicknames: '"Hehe. Now that we're married, let's use nicknames. You can call me Skye. What should I call you, ___? Okay then. From now on, you're ___ to me." *"Good morning, __! My little angel." *"Hehe. You're cute when you blush, ____..." *"Hehe. My love will never change." *"This is a nice place to live. I'm so happy living with you." *"Hehe. There is no wife as wonderful as you." *At the spring: "Hehe. I feel calm when I come here." *'Red Heart:' "We're so happy together. I almost wish I could share this happiness." *'Orange Heart:' "You're a hard worker. You shine when you're at work. Hehe. I'm proud of you." *'Yellow Heart:' "Hehe. Compared to your beauty, jewels are but mere rocks. I tell no lies. I've gotten the most beautiful jewel in the world." *'Green Heart:' "Do you like being with me? Your expression makes me wonder. Maybe it's just my imagination." *'Blue Heart or lower:' "Even if your love cools, mine will never change. I mean it. Believe me." *'He leaves for a walk:' "I'm going for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." *'At the spring:' "Hehe. I feel calm when I come here." *'He returns home:' "I'm back. That was quick, wasn't it?" Saying goodnight: *"Can't get to sleep? How about I sing a lullaby?" *"Nighty-night! Haha.." *"Staying up late will damage your skin, ___..." While you are pregnant: *"Hehe. Oh, you have a baby... What a surprise! It must look just like you. I'm looking forward to seeing the baby. Heheh." *"Hehe. Our baby's in your belly... It's so moving. Oh, how I hope the baby comes soon!" *"Your stomach's getting so big. Let me know if it hurts, ___... Your pain is my pain. We'll get through this together." *"Hehe. It looks like the baby's coming soon. I'll be here when the baby's born. Relax." Comments about your son/daughter (toddler): *"___ resembles you. How cute! Hehe." *"As soon as the child sees me, the child comes and hugs me." Comments about your son/daughter (child): *"___'s a good kid." *"There isn't a kid as cute and nice as ours in the world." Comments about your son/daughter (teenager): *"____'s all grown up now. We'll watch over our child." *"_____ is all grown up now. I'm so lucky to have both ___ and ____ beside me." 'Festivals' Spring Thanksgiving Festival: *"Today is the day when guys give girls cookies isn't it? Hehe. Today I'm going to give some only to you, ___.... Hehe. Well, see you around." Pumpkin Festival: *'When married to Skye:' "Hehe. Today's the Pumpkin Festival. I put my heart into making this candy. C'mon, have some." *'When married to Skye (and you have a child):' "Hehe. Today's the Pumpkin Festival. I put my heart into making this candy. C'mon, have some. I'll feed little Regal. C'mon, open wide..." Winter Thanksgiving Festival: *'When married to Skye:' "Thank you, ___, my beloved wife." Starry Night Festival: When married to Skye: ' *'Day before: '"Hehe. Tomorrow's the Star Festival. I'm so excited I can't wait." *'During the festival: "Hehe. Today's a special day... C'mon, let's start. Let's make it a night to remember." Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:DS Quotes